I'm Still Here
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: Sakura was just another ordinary medical ninja, and no more traces of Sasuke’s memories… or so she thought. This is how Sakura managed to love him despite the hurts he has given her.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: **Sakura was just another ordinary medical ninja, and no more traces of Sasuke's memories… or so she thought. –Song fic: I'm Still Here by: Vertical Horizon.

-

_I found the pieces in my hand_

_They were always there_

_It just took some time for me to understand_

_You gave me words I just can't say_

_So if nothing else_

_I'll just hold on while you drift away_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, his foxy grin upon his face. "How are you?" He asked in a cheerful manner. Sakura replied with a smile, "you know. The usual. Busy from work again."

"Oh?" He replied, "you know you weren't this busy when Team 7 was still complete."

"Team 7?" Sakura tried to recall whatever this team is. Oh Sakura, how you've changed over the years. "Don't act stupid, Sakura-chan. Team 7? Kakashi, Sasuke, you, me? Does that ring a bell?"

"I knew _that_. But what about Team 7?" Sakura rolled her eyes in dismay. She wrapped her kunai pouch around her leg and stood up straight.

Naruto's hands went behind his neck, as he posed his foolish face "I wasn't saying something about Team 7. I just said that you weren't this busy when Team 7 was still complete. You know, when Sasuke haven't left yet."

Sakura stayed silent.

"Obviously, you weren't paying attention at me a while ago." He sighed. "Snap out of it, Sakura-chan. You act as if you're not affected by what I just said! Look, just because you're Tsunade-baa-chan's apprentice and Sasuke's an outcast now, that doesn't mean you should stop yourself from what you really want."

Sakura heaved a sigh, "Naruto, go away."

Naruto shrugged and left after saying, "whatever you say, Sakura-chan."

_Cause everything you wanted me to hide_

_Is everything that makes me feel alive_

Yes, even though Sakura doesn't want to remember Sasuke anymore, she can't help the memories flooding back to her. She wondered… wondered why Sasuke left. Power? Revenge? Supremacy? Reign?

_The cities grow the rivers flow_

_Where you are I'll never know_

_But I'm still here_

_If you were right and I was wrong_

_Why are you the one who's gone_

_And I'm still here_

She frowned as she remembered Sasuke—being the "cool" guy he is—thinks that nothing should go wrong! You have to work hard for him not to criticize you.

I'm still here 

"Here I am stuck in this small, happy village." Sakura enjoyed the tranquility of her village. She sat on a bench and breathed in a shot of fresh air. She watched the trees sway and move by the wind. Then her eyes switched to the birds flying above.

She stared at the birds intently. "How I wish I could be like them… free from troubles and problems."

She remembered the time when he always wanted everybody to go according to plan. How he teased Naruto whenever he commited mistakes.

In addition, she remembered that whenever he called her annoying all she ever did was smile weakly.

_You've seen the ashes in my heart_

_You smile the widest when I cry inside and my insides blow apart_

_I try to wear another face_

_Just to make you proud_

_Just to make you put me in my place_

She tried to be strong for him. She tried to be powerful like him. She tried to be useful.

_But everything you wanted from me_

_Is everything that I could never be_

And yet she loved him.

She let her tears fall, how she hated herself for feeling weak and pathetic. "I tried to be tough for him." Her tears made her eyes blurry. "But it's still not enough!"

"Now, I tried to forget all about you…" She sniffed. "Thus, I'm here. Doing what I shouldn't do."

_The cities grow the rivers flow_

_Where you are I'll never know_

_But I'm still here_

_If you were right and I was wrong_

_Why are you the one who's gone_

_And I'm still here_

She wiped her eyes with the palm of her right hand, "I shouldn't cry. I **shouldn't**!" She said between her sobs. She knew that she couldn't hold her tears anymore. She knew that she was hiding her emotions for a long time. She knew that she didn't have the courage to forget him.

_Maybe tonight it's gonna be alright_

_I will get better_

_Maybe today it's gonna be okay_

_I will remember_

Every time she saw him on the streets, on the training grounds, on a tree, **everywhere**! She would always greet him with her most gleeful smiles, but he won't even care.

_I held the pieces of my soul_

_I was shattered_

_And I wanted you to come and make me whole_

_Then I saw you yesterday_

_But you didn't notice_

_You just walked away_

_Cause everything you wanted me to hide_

_Is everything that makes me feel alive_

_The cities grow the rivers flow_

_Where you are I'll never know_

_But I'm still here_

_If you were right and I was wrong_

_Why are you the one who's gone_

_And I'm still here_

She hadn't noticed that she had fallen asleep where she was sitting. The time she woke up, it was already nighttime. She sat up straight and mesmerized the cool gentle wind brushing against her skin. Her short, pink hair flowed with the breeze.

The lamp post flickered, and then it's gone. The fire from the lamp post went dead.

She stood up and was about to walk away when…

_The lights go out the bridges burn_

_Once you go you can't return_

_But I'm still here_

_Remember how you used to say_

_I'd be the one to run away_

_But I'm still here_

"Sakura… Thank You." She heard a familiar voice. She whipped back and was shocked to see his face with another smug of his. "F… For what?" Sakura asked.

"For always being there."

'_Yes…' _Sakura thought, in reality smiling and at the same time crying over Sasuke's chest. "Don't go away again!" She yelled.

_I'm Still Here._

**A/n: **I just love this song. Anyway, kindly review! And tell me if you want a sequel! Good day, people! Thank you for reading!


End file.
